


Take my heart and break it

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She knew she would break her heart and Maeve let her.
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Weekly Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 8





	Take my heart and break it

The stars are beautiful tonight, no one should be sad staring up at something so beautiful, but Maeve is. Madelyn had called time on their relationship. Her exact words were "When something stops being fun then it's time to end it. This has stopped being fun for me,".

Maeve acted like she was okay with it, but it hurts. It hurts deep in her chest. She's not the type to beg and cry, say "I love you. Please, don't leave me,".

She had always known deep down Madelyn was going to break her heart. Maeve willing let her do it, how can she complain about it now?


End file.
